Evening Drinks and Memories
by Nea2
Summary: UPDATED, finally!- She's engaged, he regrets, while murder is just around the corner... and it's Adam Lamberg (Gordo) who must catch on... (the fic is better than this summary, trust me) Review, please;)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters (or making money off any of the actors and their characters).  
  
Prologue  
  
Reminiscing is the hardest part... because that's when I remember that I had a chance. I can recall when we started the show. I was fifteen years old and she was merely twelve years old.   
  
"Hi, I'm Hilary Duff and I'm guessing you're Adam Lamberg... playing Gordo, right?"  
  
"Yeah that's me. Nice to meet you, Hilary."  
  
From that first meeting, I could see that spark, the incredible spark that tells you that you were born a star. But there was no attraction. Can you blame me when all I saw was a kid with some potential? Sure I thought she was cute, still I was fifteen, somewhat experienced, somewhat fooled by teenage angst... and entirely IGNORANT.  
  
I was a fool. I ignored that instant connection we had. We clicked from the very beginning, we talked for hours that day as if we knew each other. Yet, I ignored it for more than five years. A few exemptions are at hand of course. There were those occassions where we were inches from devouring each other, uniting our souls, and claiming our hearts. But, I stopped them, knowing that in the end I would hurt her. I did not trust myself with someone I subconsciously knew I dearly loved.  
  
Now, on our eighth year knowing one another, I could not deny my feelings any longer. But, it did me no good when my epiphany occurred the day I was too late.   
  
  
Actors Characters  
*Hilary Duff-------- Lizzie McGuire  
*Adam Lamberg--- Gordo  
*Lalaine------------ Miranda  
*Jake Thomas------ Matt  
*Ashlie------------- Kate  
*Frankie Muniz from Malcom in the Middle 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
  
Granted, I had a chance from the very beginning. Still, I was young, insecure, full of angst... and in  
denial. I didn't see it, didn't want to, but now clear as the circumstance present themselves, I see it.  
There she is, in all her splendor and giddiness, standing next to her long time friend... and now, yuppy-  
head, fiancé. With him by her side, I'm no longer blind to the fact that I want her... no, NEED her in my  
life. I honestly can't believe myself, I'm in love with her. But, what can I do? He's Frankie Muniz, and  
I'm just Adam Lamberg.  
  
"Well, Adam... aren't you going to congratulate me?" Congratulate her? Please, I rather succumb to the  
heartache in my bathroom, alone and depressed like any ordinary reject.   
  
"Ah, yeah of course, Hilary. Congratulations! I'm so...um.... happy for you." How can I deny her  
anything? If she wants the goddam congratulations, she's got it. At least, I get a hug in return for that  
one. To feel her in my arms just makes my heart skip a beat. Holding her for just those mere seconds  
makes my entire body ache for those miserable seconds to turn into hours, into a lifetime of just having  
her near me. Oh lord, just listen to me... I sound like a sap, a pathetic sap.  
  
But, I have to keep myself in control. I can't let any of these people know how I'm really feeling,  
especially considering the fact that the whole Lizzie McGuire crew is jumping for joy. Just look at them:  
Lalaine is already planning the wedding decorations, while Jake is appointing himself the bachelor party  
coordinator; not to mention, the producers and writers repeatedly shaking Frankie's hands and hugging  
Hilary. Ah, it just makes me want to hurl. I can't watch this any longer, slowly I'm losing composure  
and... my soulmate. And, there's nothing I can do about it but go to my trailer and let this all settle with  
one of those simple-minded bunnies listed in my little black book. Perhaps, mindless conversation and  
foreplay will heal the wound.  
  
"Hey, Adam where you headed? A bunch of us are going to celebrate at Tony's bar, so your presence  
would be much appreciated."   
  
"As much as I would love to join you Hilary, I can't. I have this hot date who I've already cancelled on  
several times before. "  
  
"So cancel again. I'm sure this girl, whoever she is, will understand. Plus, she can't possibly be so hot  
that you can't cancel for your best friend." There goes that smile of hers and those pleading, beautiful  
eyes. I wish I could say "yes, I'll be there for you." But, I can't. I wouldn't be able to stand the sight of  
her and Frankie together, holding hands, giving each other kisses. It just hurts too much.  
  
"Look, I just really can't. I don't think she'll be so understanding this time and you know how I am, I  
don't like to disappoint the ladies."  
  
"You're disappointing this lady."  
  
"Ah c'mon Hil. You know I'm here for you. Look, how about I come by your place and we have our  
usual 'evening drinks and memories' with a touch of engagement celebration?" Great! Now I'm gonna  
mess up a ritual by us talking about Frankie. But who cares? when I know I'm going to have her all to  
myself. Maybe I can persuade her to do otherwise, to realize that Frankie isn't the right guy for her, to  
understand that there's someone else who's willing to put all his dreams on hold just for her.  
  
"Sounds good, but you will be missed."  
  
"Yeah right. You won't even think twice about me."  
  
"Geez Lamberg, save your sarcasm for someone who cares." Damn, she sounds so sweet even when  
she's trying miserably (and failing) to be mean. You can tell she's giddy. She's laughing so innocently at  
my dumb remarks, taking second looks of heartfelt love at Frankie. I really can't take it anymore. To  
see her eyes mesmerizing someone who's not me, it just tears me apart.  
  
"Well, I can see that you want to get back to Frankie and the rest, so I'll see you later. Have a good  
time." I quickly turn around, barely making my last sentence audible. I just wouldn't be able to keep  
myself together any longer, not when there's a threshold of rage burning my skin.  
  
Just as I'm heading off the set, I feel that familiar touch, the one I've known since I was fifteen years  
old. "Hey, Adam, you know I really will miss you," and with that she was gone. Why did those words  
sound so final? Her voice held an edge of severity, it sounded so definitive. Yet, for a moment there, I  
thought I heard, beneath that facade of bliss, a longing.   
  
Who am I kidding? It's just wishful thinking. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own the actors or the characters of Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Quick notes:  
- Hey, just wanted to correct something I wrote earlier: Adam and Hilary have known each other for  
eight years... meaning the show has been running for that long.  
-Real life facts just so my fic doesn't seem too off: Hilary Duff was born in 1987, while Adam Lamberg  
was born in 1984.  
-Hope you enjoy the fic, please feel free to review, criticize, advise... did I mention review?  
-Murder on the horizon (next chapter).  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Solitude. I've embraced, enjoyed, revered it. Solitude is a companion I thought I'd never get bored of.  
Yet, here I am, a beer in my hand and no one by my side. I didn't even bother calling one of my black-  
book girls because here I thought that solitude, my old time crony, would give me the solace, nurture of  
independence that no one else can provide.   
  
What a crock! I'm angry, miserable, lonely, tired... and completely, hopelessly in love. All solitude is  
rewarding me is the realization that I want her, need her to be my eternal companion and lover. I just  
continue to see her gorgeous smile, those savvy eyes that relinquish all the darkness of a day. She's in  
my mind causing incredible pain to run through my veins, which never seems to avoid the one spot I  
wish it would... my heart. Instead, it lingers there for what seems like eternity.  
  
Well, I should forget it. Forget Hilary, and forget the freaking show! Even Gordo is having hard time  
getting Lizzie. Disney doesn't even think we should be together anymore. Hell, the whole world-  
  
What's this? Who the hell is calling me at... what am I talking about? It's only 10 PM.  
  
"Lamberg here."  
  
"Adam, it's Hilary. I thought you said we were going to do some 'evening drinks and memories.'  
C'mon there so much I have to tell you about the engagement and all."  
  
"Um, how 'bout we do this some other night?" Like never.  
  
"Why? Is that chick still with you?"  
  
"Are you jealous?" Five, four, three, two, one... ah, still hesitant. "Hilary?"  
  
"Jealous? I don't think so. I think it's more like... curiosity. That's all. Anyway, you promised me  
you'd come over. Plus, I was looking forward to this, not to mention the fact, and I quote, 'I don't like  
to disappoint the ladies.' And the last time I remember, I am still a lady."  
  
"You got me." She always did.  
  
"Alright then, come over. I'll get the martinis waiting."  
  
"Fine, see you in 15, underage drinker."  
  
"Shut up, and see you soon, Lamberg."  
  
Of course I was going to go. I just hated the fact that she was going to be endlessly talking about that  
yuppie-head. Ever since she start dating the guy, our rituals became less frequent. Then, suddenly our  
conversations began consisting of the subject of Frankie Muniz. At first, she'd bring him up discreetly  
and quickly send him back to obscurity. One month later, I knew everything about the guy. That's  
when I should have known it was getting serious. Yet, I foolishly ignored it and continued to indulge  
myself in one night stands and nocturnal partying.  
  
Stop it, Lamberg. I told you already: Forget it! Just be happy for her and knock on the goddam door.  
  
"Adam, come on in... I'm really glad that you decided to ditch the chick and join me."  
  
"Whatever Hil, what makes you think I ditched her? She's out there waiting for me in my car."  
  
"Liar! No way!" She's so gullible, she's actually looking out the window.  
  
"Hil! Get over here. I was kidding... c'mon what kind of a guy do you think I am?"  
  
"I don't know, Adam. I mean, ever since you finally hit puberty when you were eighteen, you've been  
enjoying bachelorhood to its fullest."  
  
"Hey, I resent that. It was a growth spurt, the late blooming of the stunning Adam Lamberg."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Besides, I never stopped being a gentleman."  
  
"That's right, you never did." Except to you. A real gentleman would have proclaimed his love already.  
He wouldn't have to cowardly look at a beautiful face who's thinking of what could've been.  
  
"Well, anyway here's your martini, Adam. Now, let's drink to... to... Love."   
  
How about to regret? "Sure, why not? Here's to love."   
  
  
So we drank to Love and then we talked about how Frankie had asked her to marry her and bunch of  
other crap that kept stabbing my chest. But, through all of this (I don't know whether it was my  
imagination or the martinis and the beers starting to really hit me) she seemed entirely sad. She just  
didn't look truthfully and happily content. It all just seemed so rehearsed. There was this lament in her  
eyes that kept bothering me. Nonetheless, after tirelessly asking her what was wrong, she wouldn't tell  
me anything. I know her, though. For eight long years, I've become an expert on what she's really  
feeling. That's why we became so close... we always knew what was on one another's mind. And, this  
time I knew there was really something else going on beneath this shield she so decisively held. But,  
what? What was she holding back?  
  
It was no good thinking about this. Yesterday, she said she was engaged and now there was nothing to  
it. It's not like I could stop Lalaine from rambling on the whole afternoon about the wedding, or quiet  
Jake from speaking of stripers and what not. The whole shoot on the set was about Lizzie finally being  
asked out by Ethan on a real date and Hilary getting married. Thank god this was the show's last year,  
I don't think I could bare being in "college" any longer... or watch her with a gold band on her finger.  
  
"Hey, loser... what are you thinking about?"  
  
"Ashlie? Hey... what brings you here?"  
  
"Well, if you must know, I'm meeting someone here."  
  
"Someone I know?"  
  
"Perhaps... and perhaps it's none of your business, Adam."  
  
"Ooh... relax, don't get your panties in a twist, I was just curious. Anyway, I got to go." What a slut...  
not even her character Kate was that bad. The wench had gotten too into her role from the very  
beginning. Sure she was good-looking... when she was fifteen and she was the only one with boobs on  
the set! Then, Lalaine and Hilary grew up and she was never able to match their beauty, especially  
Hilary's.   
  
"Thank goodness... night, night, loser." Sometimes, I really wish she was a guy just so I could get a  
good hit in that snobby, horrendous face of hers. I better leave before I'm too tempted, besides it's not  
like I really care about who she's meeting. Better leave quickly before I bump into anybody else... oh  
no...   
  
"Hey Adam... surprise to see you here."  
  
"Hi, Frankie. Don't be, Tony's is like a haven to me."  
  
"Okay... well, um... I see you're leaving, right?"  
  
"Right. Well, see you later, and say hi to Hilary for me."  
  
"Um... yeah, sure thing, Adam. Later man."  
  
He was paranoid. He had that familiar guy face: "I'm caught." No way... I don't think the kid can do it,  
he's too much of a yuppie-head. Now that I think about, though, he's capable and why not? Ashlie was  
in there waiting for "someone" who happens to be none of my business. Weird, when Ashlie has never  
resisted from boasting about a new stud. Still, I've never seen Frankie show any interest for the wench,  
obviously or discreetly. Plus, he's too much of a momma's boy.  
  
"Hey love, heading out so soon?"  
  
"Lalaine, hey. What're you doing here?"  
  
"Just going in for some drinks and meeting up Hilary... care to join us?"  
  
"I'm assuming Frankie will be there too?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"No, thanks... I'm really tired."  
  
"Right... anyway, we'll talk later."  
  
"Alright see you."  
  
"Hey, Adam... it'll be okay, trust me."  
  
"Later, Lalaine." 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters or am I associated with the actors or the  
show.  
  
Quick Notes: Hey guys, thanks for the nice reviews... I'll try my best to keep updating more  
consistently and keep you interested.   
-The next chapter will get a little [sexually] heated between... you'll just have to wait and read.  
-Feel free to review, correct, advise, criticize, whatever you please... it keeps me going... thanks again;)  
  
  
Damn! For a minute there, I thought I might've gotten the jerk. Of course, he'd never betray her... he'd  
never attempt to break her heart like... like I had.   
  
God, it's been so long since I've thought of that time, that winter when all other seasons seemed to  
gray, pale in comparison. Three years ago... Hilary and I were inseparable. Whenever we had time off  
the show, we would spend them taking road trips all through out Europe and the States. It was  
incredible, I can't even put into words how much fun and exhilaration we had together. Whether we  
were walking through the small villages of Italy or the rugged deserts of Arizona, Hilary and I were  
enjoying all the sceneries and each other. We would talk to the night ceased to veil us with its darkness.  
And, sometimes when we did manage to fall asleep, I'd watch her... just watch the slow rhythm of her  
breathing; her soft, tender lips beckoning my touch; the manner in which hair fell slightly to her cheek,  
slithering into a crescent moon.   
  
I admit it... I was in awe of her.  
  
Then came that fateful day... the day that I'd been dreaming of for years now. We were in France at  
the time, in a small town called Lille. Hilary was checking us into the hostel, while I was getting a few  
things so we could stay in and eat. I remember buying what the shop owner called "one of his best  
wines," and so it was... only it was too good. After I left the shop, I walked back to the hostel to find  
dimmed room with one bed.  
  
"What are you trying to do, Hil... seduce me?"  
  
"Surrender the fantasy, Adam... I'm actually trying to find the rest of switches to the lights."  
  
"Yeah... well, what about the one bed?"  
  
"They only had this room left Consider us lucky."   
  
"Oh I am, trust me." I looked at her with a sly, devilish smile.  
  
"Wipe that smile off your face, you perv." She could barely hold her laugh; she sounded so sweet, so  
innocent. I remember just looking at her at that very moment, admiring her angelic face as she tirelessly  
looked for the light switches and then yielded to hunger. "Forget those damn switches! I'm hungry...  
what are we gonna eat?"  
  
"Well, I brought some stuff that I think you'll just love."  
  
"Really? What is it?" Her eyes anticipated greatness.  
  
"Can you believe they actually had some twinkies?"  
  
"Twinkies? Are you kidding me? Twinkies?"  
  
"Yeah... isn't that exciting?"  
  
"Adam! I'm starving and here you brought twinkies... twinkies?!"  
  
I couldn't help but laugh at her. She was so damn gullible. I loved it when she got angry; one of her  
eyebrows would decisively arch, while she'd fold her hands to her chest waiting for some sort of  
explanation.  
  
"I'm kidding, Hil. Geez, you really are gullible. Relax, I got us some sandwiches and one of the best  
known wines in all France. I think that should suit your hunger and warm us up for the evening,  
especially considering the fact that it's freezing outside." In that instant, she threw herself into my arms,  
thanking me. She lingered in my arms longer than she normally would... that's when I knew the night  
would be unforgettable.   
  
We then put a table near our window so we would have a clear view of the full moon. Face to face, we  
sat and ate our sandwiches, slowly intoxicating ourselves with wine. After our dinner was gone, we  
kept pouring each other wine, blaming the cold for our alcoholic discretion. And gradually, we both  
became tipsy, laughing about anything and everything. My uncontrollable bliss always made me a bit  
clumsy, which explains why I accidently dropped her cup. I went down to get as she laughed heartily at  
my blunder, so much so that she fell off her chair.  
  
"You're such a loser." I pointed at her, jesting sarcastically at her.  
  
"I wouldn't be talking, Adam Blunderberg."  
  
"Oh that was clever."  
  
"Just give me my cup... I need to filler up one more time."  
  
"Now, now, lush... I think you've had enough."  
  
"I don't think so, silly. Now give it here." Before I knew it, she threw herself on me. She landed face to  
face. I could feel her breath near my lips... I couldn't help it, I had to. I had to kiss her. Gently, I  
caressed her lips with my own, begging for entrance but showing no rush; and much to my surprise, she  
allowed it. That instant was ethereal... it was as if our hearts were released from this unknown cage that  
had been there all this time. The kiss seemed to last forever, as if we didn't need to breathe. But, she let  
go, not for air, but to tell me, "Adam, I need you."  
  
Amazed and relieved at the same time, I had to make sure this wasn't the wine talking. "Are you sure,  
Hilary? Are you absolutely certain that you want to go further?"  
  
"I love you." I couldn't believe it. She had actually said those words... had said them with all sincerity  
and adoration. I was speechless, scared... I had no idea what to do, although subconsciously I did  
know... and she did as well.   
  
She kissed me, waiting no longer for me to act. We locked our lips passionately as I affectionately  
stroked her back, feeling her soft skin send aches through my body. I wanted her at that moment, I  
truly did love her, and knew she could sense it in the way I held her... it allowed her to confidently give  
herself to me. Slowly, I took her clothes off as I give her small kisses on almost every part of her body.  
She was beautiful, I admired the innocence of her body and the love in her eyes... she was my untainted  
Eve and she was mine to have. I took her gently, rhythmically, and passionately. We made love until the  
moon was a mere glimmer in the cloudless, mildly azure sky.  
  
I could never forget that day... or the nigh after when she found me in bed with another woman. I had  
to do, I was too afraid of our love and where it could lead. I felt I was too young and unworthy of her  
affections. I also knew I would hurt her dearly and lose her when she'd find out about something in my  
past, and she would too because if I were to commit to her, I'd have to be completely honest with the  
woman I loved.   
  
I had to that way... at least, I thought I did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Adam not narrating here)  
  
Lurking through the night, a figure approached an open window of an elaborate bedroom. The dark  
shadow climbed the opening, headed towards sleeping body which did not sense anything. It did not  
even feel the thrust of a blade that left it lifeless instantly.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Morning shoots were the worse. I never understood why we had to get up so early to shoot these  
damn Lizzie scenes... half the time I wasn't really needed.   
  
"Hey Adam, did you hear?"  
  
"Morning Lalaine... hear what? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Did something happen to Hilary?"  
  
"You haven't heard? Ashlie... she's dead." 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
  
I disclaim.  
  
Quick Notes: SO SORRY about the delay. I really do apologize for not updating sooner, but with work and no muse, I was in the rut and extremely exhausted. But I promise I'll update regularly and warn you the next time I take such a long hiatus. So please forgive me, pretty please?  
-Just to make it up, here's a little spoiler for the next chapter: LOTS OF G/L;)  
  
  
"She's dead?!" I couldn't believe that the wench (may she rest in peace) was dead. I mean, Ashlie seemed fine when I left her at the bar.  
  
"Yes. Jake found her when he went to pick her up this morning." Lalaine looked utterly devastated, she kept crying as she led me to Jake and Hilary. Poor guy, he looked terribly tired and wasted as he tried with no avail to console Hilary, who tearfully whimpered on his shoulders.  
  
"Hey man, I guess you heard already. I can't believe it, I'm still in shock... denial and, for god sake, I was the one who found her." His voice trembled as he stared lifelessly to nothing in particular. He seemed to be in a haze, in his own thoughts, unwilling to be distracted by any of us.  
  
"Oh Adam... when did you get here? I'm so glad you're here... I don't think I can held Ashlie's death without my best friend." Hilary finally broke in as she walked over to my side and hugged me tightly. She sent shivers to every part of my body. God, even during mourning I couldn't prevent the repercussions of her touch. She looked completely distressed, her puffy red eyes calling for some comfort. It broke my heart to see her hurting, to witness her in pain. And, even then she appeared absolutely gorgeous.   
  
"Don't worry, Hil... I'm here for you. We'll get through this," I held her tighter, knowing she needed the assurance. "Jake, do they know who did it?"  
  
"No. In fact, they're checking for prints as we speak." The youngest of us all, naive as hell, and the poor kid had to face death in such a gruesome way. "Oh, and they also told me to tell you guys that they'll be coming over later to ask us a couple of questions."  
  
"As expected," I blurted.  
  
"Well, I got to go, guys. I'm not feeling that well. You can tell the cops that I'll be home all day," and with the wave of his hand, Jake was gone.  
  
"Bye, Jake," Hilary sadly muttered as she lifted her teary face from my shoulder. "Adam, I think I'm going to do the same. I just can't bare to be here much longer." A new flood of tears began falling, she was obviously devastated. I mean, who can blame her? Ashlie and her had grown somewhat close. Although the wench didn't treat Hilary so well, they still went shopping together and occasionally hit the club scene. "I'll talk to you later, Adam... and Lalaine, I don't think I can make it to our lunch date today. I'm sorry..."  
  
"Hilary, I understand... don't worry. If you need anything, just call my cell anytime." Lalaine gave Hilary a hug, clearly letting her know that she meant what she said. That was Lalaine for you... always dependable, compassionate, and strong for all her friends.  
  
"Thanks , Lainey."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Unbelievable, Ahslie was dead. I still couldn't believe it until I received a visit from a Detective Skylar at Tony's. His presence just made reality sink in so quickly. There he stood with his classic tanned trench coat and a cigarette in his hand. He took a seat at the bar by my side, and began, "I know this is probably not the best of times, but there's a couple of questions I need to ask you."  
  
"Not a problem," I said as I took another shot of whiskey.  
  
"When was the last time you saw Ashlie?"  
  
"Last night, right at this bar. She was going to meet up with some guy here."  
  
"Do you know who," he asked as he made a grab for another cigarette.   
  
"No, she wouldn't tell me. She said it wasn't any of my business. But, as I was leaving I saw Frankie Muniz and Lalaine go inside. Maybe they got a look at the guy."  
  
"Maybe. Where'd you go afterwards?"  
  
"Home... I went to sleep," I answered honestly. Of course, I wasn't going to mention the fact that I was actually sulking the whole night.   
  
"Alright... thanks for the statements, kid. I'll probably talk to you later."  
  
"Hey, Detective... do you have any leads?"  
  
"No... not really. We know someone broke in....to intentionally kill her."  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
"Because there was nothing stolen," and with that the detective left.   
  
Strange. I mean, I knew Ashlie was an egotistical bitch that no one really liked, but she was no real threat... and she certainly didn't have any maniacal enemies. This is certainly strange and too surreal.  
  
"Hey buddy, you're cell is ringing!"   
  
"What? Oh my cell." I gotta stop getting caught up in my thoughts.  
  
"Lamberg here."  
  
"Hey, Adam... it's Jake."  
  
"Hey Ja-"  
  
"Shhh... just listen up, man. You have to meet up with me NOW. I have to tell you something real important." Jake sounded really nuts. He was making me nervous as he whispered and breathed heavily into the phone.   
  
"Jake, man... what's the deal? Why can't you tell me now over the phone?"  
  
"'Cause I have to do something before you come... and you're wasting my time. Look, just come over. This is something really important that might be connected to the murder. It hit me this morning when-"  
  
"When what? Jake? Jake?" I kept calling out his name as I continued to hear his breathing increasingly harshen. There was obviously something going wrong and there was no time to waste. I made a grab for my keys when suddenly I heard a thud... there were some voices, but they all sound muffled. Nothing was making sense on the other end and it was scaring the crap out of me.  
  
"Jake? Jake, I'm coming man... I'm calling the cops and-"  
  
"Morning... affair..."  
  
"Jake?!"  
  
"..." 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
I disclaim:0  
  
Quick Notes:  
-Hey guys, thanks for your reviews and wonderful support. And once again, sorry for the delay. I just moved into my new dorm and hadn't the opportunity to finish up the chapter the way I wanted it to up until now. Not to worry, I'm all settled now and ready to write;)   
-Btw, I hope you guys like this chapter, especially since there's no cliffhanger... I just thought I'd give you a break;) and still manage to spice things up.  
-Feel free to review, criticize, advise, compliment... whatever you wish;) It keeps me going ^.~  
  
  
"JAKE!" I yelled loudly, scaring the poor wits out of every drunk at Tony's. Yet, I cared nothing about them or their angry stares... all that ran through my mind was my friend's safety. So I quickly shuffled around the chairs, heading out the door. In a insanely frighten craze, I missed the firm body standing by door and instantly hit it.  
  
"What's the hurry, Lamberg?"  
  
I looked up to be quickly gratified with relief, "Detective Skylar..."  
  
"You look a little peaked...what's-"  
  
"Skylar... I just got a call from Jake. He wanted to tell me something important... something connected to the murder, but when he was about to say more... he was... was-"  
  
"Was what," he asked impatiently.  
  
"Was interrupted. I heard a thud, muffled voices... and then... Jake struggling for life. I think he's... he's dead." The statement barely seemed reasonable. I know I said it, but I didn't believe it myself. It was all so foreign... unreal.   
  
"C'mon, let's go," Skylar roared as he pulled my jacket towards his vintage, brown Oldsmobile. He started the car, leaving a trail of smoke to stir coughing pedestrians to the side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lamberg... Lamberg, Lamberg!"  
  
Another death. There he was still on the floor as the forensic team looked him over, taking pictures... and doing whatever they callously care for. The whole place was covered with cops, assuming possible intents of murder... what good, when all of them sounded unreasonable. Three shots, obvious struggle to escape, but no sign of force of entry...   
  
Jake knew it was coming. He knew he was going to die, yet why didn't call the cops? Why didn't he prepare himself?   
  
There was something wrong. Something wasn't making sense and I wasn't going to wait around anymore. I was going to figure it out on my own, with or without Sylar or anyone else's help.  
  
"Lamberg!"  
  
"Huh? What, what?!"  
  
"Look, kid, I need you to tell me why Jake Thomas called you? Were you two in something serious?"  
  
"No! He just called to say something important and he got cut off... he got f@*king killed for God sake. How the hell am I supposed to know anything? And, I wasn't in anything!"  
  
Syklar sighed as he nodded slowly, "Fine, kid... just relax, calm down. I'm just doing my job, that's all."  
  
"Well, you're not doing it very well... first, Ashlie, now Jake," I couldn't control myself, I was just angry. I knew it wasn't his fault, but I had a gut feeling that there was going to be someone else. "Look, I'm sorry. I just need some air... I'll see you later, just call me if you need anything else."  
  
I left the place with a newfound determination. I was going to find this guy on my own.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The night was closing in and I was at lost. I broke into Ashlie's house for nothing. The place held no clues... the only thing I could think of that might was her diary. So I took it. I went home and spent hours reading all her entries only to come to the conclusion that Ashlie was more of a slut than I had originally thought. The girl was seriously a horn ball... each day it was different guy. Apparently, she didn't get a chance to write her new experience the night before her death... at least, it seemed that way. There were pages torn... the one thing that could've been a hint to this puzzle, was gone.   
  
Sh*t! It was so frustrating. What did this all mean? What the hell was Jake trying to tell me? Affair and morning... how were they connected? And-  
  
"Who is it?" I asked apathetically as I headed to the door.  
  
"It's me... Hilary."   
  
"Hilary?" I opened the door and there she stood, looking the same way she had this morning. Her eyes were red, face completely dampened by floods of tears. "What's wrong?"   
  
"Oh Adam... Jake, Jake... he's dead. Why? Why is he gone," she asked pleadingly.   
  
I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my embrace. She sobbed onto my shoulder as I led her to my couch. "Hilary, sit. I'm going to get you some tea so you can relax. I know this is hard for you, but you got to trust me when I say that we'll find this guy."  
  
She sat down and as I was about to leave, she held my hand, "Adam." Her beautiful blue eyes gazed at my face, she was searching for something. "Adam, I'm scared."  
  
It was like surrendering to an army. I was defeated to her words, look, emotions... anything.   
  
I took her into my arms, caressing her soft hair, whispering comforting words to her. I wanted to lessen her worries, eliminate any pain, free her from her sadness. Seeing her like this made my heart ache... I wanted nothing but to hold her.  
  
She slightly pulled her way, moving her face in front of my own. Her breath was near to mine, making me shudder with ecstacy. "Adam, thank you for being here for me. You don't know how much this means to me."  
  
"Hilary, that's what I'm here for."  
  
"I don't know what I'd do if I'd lose you... I'm just scared they might come after one of us."  
  
"Hilary, don't say that... no one is going to hurt you or me."  
  
"But, Detective Skylar told me this afternoon there might be a chance that they'll go after another one of us."  
  
"No. Whoever did this, won't get to us. I'll make sure that you and Lalaine will be out of this killer's reach."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yes, Hil... me. I'm going to investigate on my own. I'm going to find this a$$hole."  
  
"Adam... don't you dare. I won't let you... it's too dangerous." She held my hand tightly as if trying to make sure I wouldn't go anywhere.  
  
"Hey... easy on the grip, you don't want me to have arthritis at such an early stage in my life."  
  
"Adam! Quit joking around... this is serious. You can't start poking your nose around. You'll get killed."  
  
"If I do nothing, it might happen anyway. I just can't stand around and watch my friends get killed," I told her emphatically. "Hil, you have to understand where I'm coming from. You know me."  
  
"Yes and that's why I don't want to lose you."  
  
"Look, don't worry about it... you have Frankie, anyway."  
  
"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" She looked at me angrily, waiting for me to respond. I loved it when I got a rise out her. Her frown was adorable.  
  
"Nothing... I just mean, you have Frankie for comfort and support. He'll be there when I can't."  
  
"Adam... you're my best friend, nothing or no one can replace you." Although it sounded sweet, god, I hated hearing that 'friend' word.   
  
"Thanks, but I'm going to this anyway. No one is going to stop me." That did it. She got up and started ranting and raving. Her sentences were incoherent, she was spewing reasons why I shouldn't get involved. But, I wasn't listening... all I could do was stare at her. She kept pacing back and forth, allowing her hair to freely touch her face. She was breathtaking in all her glorious anger and worrying... it just showed were her heart was.   
  
I couldn't help it... I had to do it. I kissed her.  
  
Once I met her lips, quieting her concerns, we completely melted into each other. All are frustrations were forgotten... we were in our own world where are souls met and fused. We savagely invited our tongues as our bodies pressed upon each other. My hands inched around her waist, looking for entry underneath her shirt; finally, they found their way and felt the delicacy of her skin. She moaned as we continued to kiss, her body warming, asking for more of my touch. I responded, feeling near her breast when-  
  
She pulled away.   
  
"No. Stop! I can't do this. We can't." I let her go knowing she was right. But, I was angry at myself for letting it go this far. I shouldn't of kissed her.  
  
"You're right."  
  
"I just can't do this to Frankie." Why did she have to mention the guy? Looking at her, I knew that wasn't her reason. In her eyes, I knew she had enjoyed the kiss... hadn't even thought of Frankie while we were doing it.  
  
"Yeah, Frankie, whatever. Look, Hilary, I'm sorry. We're both grieving and I took advantage of that. I apologize."  
  
"You don't have to. It was a mistake on both our parts." She gazed at the floor, letting out a breath I didn't even know she was holding. "Well, I'm going to go. Just think about what I said and try to keep yourself out of trouble." She headed towards the door and left quickly.  
  
Dammit! Why did she do this to me? She always managed to break my guard, and now I had truly pushed her too much. I was going to lose her if I kept losing control of myself.  
  
I just had to concentrate on the murders. Keep focus and find out who killed Ashlie and Jake. I was going to find out, no matter what. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
I disclaim!  
  
Quick Notes:   
-Updating as promised... hope you like this chapter, it's where the action really starts.  
-Thanks again for your reviews and support... it really means a lot to me;)  
-Oh and don't forget to please review, criticize, advise... anything you wish ^.^  
  
Fours days and I have nothing. I broke in again to Ashlie's room and found zilch, again. Now, it was on to Jake's where the cops were about finished with the place. Jake's fancy apartment would have to have something. The kid spent a lot of time there... partying, studying, inviting many of his lady friends. He was the classic teenager who was able to get away from his family at an early age, and like any frat boy, he lived the nightlife to its dirties and richest epitome. Though he might of had many connections, I doubt any of them would turn against him... Jake was the kind of guy who couldn't hurt or pain anyone. And yet, why would anyone kill him?  
  
Well, it was time to find out. A brief talk with Skylar, just in case he had any new found evidence, and then onto Jake's apartment. But, before anything, I had to make a stop at the Lizzie McGuire set... the writers and producers had called for a meeting.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Due to the murders, the fall season of Lizzie McGuire will be cut short. Tomorrow we'll start shooting a special two-hour episode where the characters will bid their farewell to Kate and Matt, in honor of Ashlie and Jake. I know this will be hard for all of us, but unfortunately, TV business runs coldly and we can't warm it up. So I'll see you all of you tomorrow at 7 AM," Charlie, our executive producer, finally finished. He had spent an hour explaining how sorry he felt about the two deaths and how it was important to remain calm, while Hilary attempted to compose herself.   
  
We all then stood up and left. I decided to head to Jake's dressing room to eliminate the possibilities of any evidence. As I was about to open the door, Hilary came out of her own room.   
  
"Adam, what are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing," I quickly took my hand off the knob.  
  
"You were going into Jake's dress room. Why? I thought you weren't going to do any investigating of your own... you said you'd keep your nose out this whole business." She looked straight into my eyes, almost hoping I saw the plea in hers.  
  
"Look, Hil, I know you're worried. But, I never said I would stop my own temporary PI work. It's important... Jake came to me for a reason and I couldn't help him then... so I'm gonna make sure I help him out now."  
  
"Oh Adam," she whispered as she closed in the proximity between us. She caressed the side of my face endearingly with the back of her fingers, "It's not your fault." Her mere soft touch sent chills through my body. Even after she let her hand fall, my face tingled with elicit exultation as my heart began to race.   
  
I stepped back, knowing that our close distance would be too much for me. "I know it's not my fault Hil, but I have to do this for Jake. I owe him this much."  
  
"I knew you wouldn't stop, that's why I've decided that you can't do this alone."  
  
"No, Hil... I'm not gonna let you call in Skylar or anyone else. They'll only keep me from investigating... just keep out of MY business." There was no way I was going to let her jeopardize my probing into the murders. If she didn't understand, then I wasn't going to hear of it... so I turned around and was about to go into the Jake's dress room when...  
  
"Adam, wait. Hear me out." Hilary put a hand on my shoulder, urging me to stay.  
  
I turned to her, "Alright... go ahead."  
  
"You can't do this alone, that's why I want to help you... I want to help you find the killer."  
  
"Uh... no way, Hil. I don't want you to get in trouble or, God forbid, in any danger."  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way, but there's no way you're going to keep me from helping you out. You can other accept this partnership and allow a helping hand, or I'll tell Skylar." She put her hands on her hips and confidently waited for an answer. Obviously, there was no stopping her.  
  
"Fine... but if something happens to you, don't blame me."   
  
"Oh Adam! I knew you'd see it my way," she yelped as she threw herself at me... hugging me tightly, almost to the point asphyxiation.  
  
"Alright, Hil... let go," I barely managed to say. Hilary released me and headed onto Jake's room as I caught my breath. "Hey, Hil... wait up. You see, you're already jumping into things."  
  
"Shut up and start looking for clues."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We had looked through all of Jake's stuff for hours. It was eight o'clock at night and we were still in his room. "Hil, I think we should give it up. We've looked everywhere and we haven't found anything, except lots of junk. Who'd of thought Jake was such a pack rat?"  
  
"I had no idea, but Adam, we can't give up now. There's got to be something here... hey, what's this," Hilary asked as she picked up a small, green stem from all the trash that surrounded her.   
  
"I can't tell... let me take a closer look." She handed it to me. As soon as it hit the palm of my hand, I saw and felt exactly what it was. I sniffed it just to make sure my assumptions were correct.  
  
"Sooo... what is it?"  
  
"Where'd you find this?"  
  
"It was in the trash-can that I laid on the floor. Why, Adam? What is it?"  
  
"You can't tell," I asked with a smirk. "You're more naive than I thought."  
  
"What are you talking about?" She really had no clue what it was. It was so funny to see her wonder with such frustration.  
  
"It's marijuana, silly."  
  
"Are you serious? But... but... Jake wasn't a junkie."  
  
"He wasn't a saint either... and he was a teenager who was attending college." It was truly priceless to see her face contort into disbelief. "Relax, Hil. Jake was just being a teen experimenting, like any ordinary kid at his age. Granted, it's a bad thing... but he was just a kid."  
  
"Still... I mean, it's just... it's just, I never thought he was the type. And... and how did you know it was marijuana?!"   
  
I had to laugh, "Hil, relax. We have to go now. I had planned to check Jake's apartment, but I guess that'll have to wait till tomorrow. I can still call Skylar, though. C'mon let's get this place cleaned up and get out of here."  
  
"Alright... but you still didn't answer my question."  
  
"That'll have to wait for another time... maybe during an 'evening drinks and memories' session."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once Hilary and I got to my place, I gave Skylar a call. "Good evening, Detective Skylar. This is Lamberg."  
  
"Lamberg... what's wrong kid?"  
  
"Oh nothing. I was just wondering if you had gotten any leads yet for any of the murders?"  
  
Seconds passed before I heard anything on the other end, "Look kid, I can't tell you anything. But, I like you kid... you're okay, you're the only one who seems to really want to catch this guy."  
  
"Um... thanks, I guess. To tell you the truth, Detective, I just don't like seeing any of my friends get hurt, especially when they're good souls... like Jake."  
  
"I understand, kid," he said as I heard him shuffle some papers. "Now, look kid, you didn't hear this from me, but we at Jake Thomas' apartment we found an ounce of marijuana and some heroin, which leads us to think he was involved with some disgruntled junkies."  
  
"So what... you think the two murders aren't even connected," I asked with surprise.  
  
"Yeah. That's how we're handling it. We don't have any clues as to who killed Ashlie, but we think that some junkie or Jake's dealer might have some to do with his death."  
  
"But, what about what he last said? Jake sounded scared and anxious because it sounded like Ashlie's murderer was going to silence him, which he did." It just didn't make any sense, and I knew in my gut that the cops were heading in the wrong direction.   
  
"Look, kid, he could've just wanted to reveal some other information. 'Morning' and 'affair' just don't click, so that's that," he breathed heavily into the phone. "Just get some sleep, and I'll talk to you later." And with that, he hung up.  
  
It was so damn frustrating. The cops weren't going to find the killer thinking like that. For God sake, it was clear that it was the same murderer. Jake knew he was coming after him that's why he called me, which explains why the cops thought his killer was different. They probably thought Jake didn't want to get in trouble with the drug issue, and so he didn't make the call to 911. But, they were wrong. First of all, Jake might have been a weedhead, thus explaining his behavior on the set sometimes... but heroin? No way.   
  
"What's wrong,"Hilary asked, startling me. I had almost forgotten she was there. She had been in the kitchen the entire time was speaking to Skylar.  
  
"Skylar thinks a junkie might have killed Jake. They found some marijuana and heroin in his apartment."  
  
"Heroin? So he was a real druggie."  
  
"No, Hil. I think the heroin was planted in his apartment"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I just know that Jake wouldn't be that stupid so it must've been the killer who put it there."  
  
"But, if Jake smoked weed, what makes you think he didn't dabble with heroin?" She had a point, but I knew Jake didn't shoot up.  
  
"Look I just know because I remember last weekend... when Jake and I went over to his parent's beach house in Malibu. The whole entire time we were there, Jake was shirtless and I never once noticed any suspicious bruises on his arms or hands. Jake acted normal the whole entire time."  
  
Hilary looked at me with concerned, "Adam, he could have just been acting that way so you wouldn't suspected anything, or he probably didn't use any of that stuff while you were there."  
  
"I don't think so, Hil. Heroin is a terrible addiction, plus he would have told me he was using it."  
  
"What makes you so sure," she asked with curiosity.  
  
"Alright, I'm gonna tell you something and I don't want you to get mad... promise you won't."  
  
"Promise," Hilary answered reluctantly.  
  
"I knew that Jake was a bit of a weedhead. He had offered some during that weekend. When he did, I declined angrily... yelling at him for doing stuff that could get him in serious trouble with the law. I made him promise he'd stop, and that's when I asked him if he did anything else. I remember that he didn't even hesitate to say 'no.' I could tell he meant it... he was telling the truth."  
  
Hilary sat down on the couch, stunned by all the news. I sat next to her, grabbing her hand... urging her to understand that Jake was no heroin addict. "Hil, he was a good kid. Believe me when I tell you that he was no addict. Ashlie's killer murdered him to keep him silent."  
  
She finally looked up into my eyes and with a serious tone in her voice, said, "I believe you, Adam."  
  
I was relieved. "Thank you, Hil. Now, let me get us some coffee."  
  
"Alright... do you need any help?"  
  
"No, it's okay... I think I can manage."  
  
"Fine, but don't say I didn't offer any help when you're having trouble with the coffee-maker."  
  
"Oh right... like Lamberg here can't handle some easy-to-use contraption."  
  
She giggled and then with a wry smile answered, "I guess you forgot the ironing incident where someone almost set their place on fire."  
  
"Don't even say it, Hil... that was a mistake, a simple mistake that could've happened to anyone."  
  
"Whatever," she smiled devilishly.   
  
"I'm going to make some coffee. Bye."  
  
"Go ahead. Be careful," she waved as she headed to put some music on the radio.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fifteen minutes later, I returned with some coffee. "Here we are!"  
  
"Took you long enough,"she mumbled as she grabbed her cup.  
  
"My... aren't we rude? No thank you, or simple gesture of gratitude."  
  
She laughed, making my darkly lit living room glimmer with her radiant smile and laughter. I truly adored seeing her happy, blissfully content at my side. She just made me feel so damn good inside.  
  
"Hey hear that, Adam? That's our song... Pink Floyd's Wish You were Here! Do you remember we imagined that we danced it together?"  
  
How could I forget? I was at the brink of telling her I loved her when we first heard the song. "Yeah, I remember. I was in LA and you were New York. It was the summer your parents didn't let you go with me to Europe."  
  
"And you ended up not going because you said it'd be no fun if I wasn't there." She stepped towards me, putting her hands on my shoulders. My whole body grew warm at her touch.  
  
"And I meant it, too," I told her truthfully.  
  
"Then you called me up, and as we talked, our radios played this song simultaneously... it was incredible. You said that song was exactly how you felt... you wished I was there," she smiled as she remembered the memory. Her blue eyes stared into mine, enchanting my soul.  
  
"Just like the song, we were 'two lost souls' at the moment."  
  
"But, in our hearts, you said, we were together... dancing to this song slowly, gently, blissfully." Hilary closed her eyes, taking in the memory, reminiscing that feeling we had both felt at that time... love. "Let's dance, Adam."  
  
I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her near me. Her head was on my shoulder as we gingerly moved to the electric melody of guitars and Roger Waters' heartfelt voice. It surrounded our every step, gripping at my heart... feeling the music and her in my arms was intense. She was everything I needed, wanted, loved. Just having her in my arms was enough, if only it could remain that way forever. I loved her so much, and at that moment, I wanted to just become one... embrace our souls... reveal my love.  
  
But I couldn't... and wouldn't. All I could do was enjoy just having her near me.  
  
  
  
Song: Wish You Were Here, by Pink Floyd (really nice song, recommend listening to it) 


	8. Chapter 7

-Thanks for the encouraging reviews... and I truly apologize for not updating sooner. But, not only was I lacking time, but I had a huge writer's block. Nevertheless, I'm back... so enjoy...  
  
  
Evening Drinks and Memories  
  
Chapter 7  
  
After Hilary and I spent the night dancing, she left and I was drawn to drinking, reminiscing of past regrets. And so, when I woke up the this morning, it wasn't a surprise that I woke up with a minor hangover. I had to ignore it, though, because everyone was scheduled to meet at the Lizzie set to start the shoot. Taking a quick bath and a cup full of coffee, I headed out.  
  
As parked my car, I walked towards the studio's entrance only to be met face to face with none other than Frankie. "Hey, Adam," he called out. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
Groaning inside, I reluctantly mumbled, "Sure, Frankie."   
  
He led me towards the side of the studio, moving quite suspiciously. "Look, I don't want to start hating you or anything," he began. "So just tell me the truth... what's the deal with you and Hilary? Are you guys having an affair?"  
  
"What?!" The guy totally got me off guard.   
  
"You heard me... are you and Hilary having an affair," Frankie asked again, more threateningly.   
  
Granted, I loved his fiancé. But, the truth is I would never force Hilary to do such a thing... and she'd never betray him, she just wouldn't do that in any relationship. Hilary was too loyal. "Look, Frankie, I don't know what you've heard... but the truth is you have a great woman for a fiancé and you should know better than to think she'd ever cheat on you," I was seething as I attempted to hold my composure. "And, you don't have to worry about me... All I care about is her happiness, and for whatever reason she's happy being with you... and that's why I wouldn't do anything to mess that up. So back off!"  
  
"Don't try to act like the good buddy... don't forget, you're the one who's been known to cheat," he remarked snidely. "You're just about capable of-"  
  
"I wouldn't continue with the insults if I were you... especially when I'm capable of anything." Bastard! That was a low blow... true or not, he had no right! I can't believe Hilary would tell him the problems we had.  
  
"Just don't let me hear that you've been hanging with Hilary late at night, again," he threatened as he walked away and headed inside.  
  
So that was it... he was angry at the fact that Hilary spent a long night over at my apartment. Frankie was jealous... that was a first. He had never displayed any sort of envy towards me even though he knew Hilary and I were close. Maybe there was finally a reason to be jealous. Whatever it was, I couldn't think about it now... I had to concentrate on the shoot and Jake's case.  
  
"Lamberg! Glad to see you finally graced us with your presence." Lalaine hurriedly threw herself on me, hugging me tightly.  
  
"Whoa... control your hormones and let me get a breather," I said as I gingerly pulled myself out of her embrace. "By the way, what was the for?"  
  
"Oh nothing," she smiled. "I've just missed you. I feel like I haven't been there for you, especially after... you know... the engagement."  
  
"Don't worry... I'm dealing with it," I lied... I was nowhere near dealing with it, but I just didn't need any smothering at this point. "I'm fine and over it."  
  
"Yeah, but are you over HER," she asked, wisely knowing what buttons to push to get me talking.  
  
It wasn't going to work, though. "Definitely."  
  
"Really," she questioned as she wrapped her arms around my neck and looked intently into my eyes. "Well then... if that's the case, you wouldn't mind going to Club Ballistic with me tonight... would you?"  
  
"I wouldn't," I replied, losing my edge of confidence since I had no idea where this was really leading to. "I wouldn't mind going with you, but I have a lot of things to take care of tonight."  
  
"You're not over her," Lalaine released her arms. "I knew it."  
  
"No... I am, but," I stuttered as she looked at me with puppy eyes. "Fine... I'll go with you."  
  
"Now I'm convinced," she smirked victoriously. "I'm so happy I didn't have to beg."  
  
"Alright, alright... get over it. I'll pick you up at nine."  
  
"It's a date," she squealed.  
  
"What's a date," asked Hilary who was wandering in back of me.  
  
I turned around quickly, looking a paralyzed deer on the street. "Umm," I swallowed nervously.  
  
"Oh, Adam and I are going out tonight to Ballistic," Lalaine answered nonchalantly.   
  
It was obvious Hilary was taken aback, but her eyes seemed to be glinting a bit of jealousy. It was difficult to tell when she just stood there with an expressionless stare. Her beautiful blue eyes gazed deeply into mine, showing me nothing but mere azure stones. She was fighting back emotions... which? I had no idea.   
  
"That's great," she stammered. "In fact, that sounds like an awesome idea. So why don't we do a double date? Frankie has been wanting to go there for some time now."  
  
"I... I don't think that would be-"  
  
"I agree, Adam," Lalaine interrupted. I turned to her, thanking her mentally before she completely surprised when she added, "I don't think that would be any problem, Hilary. A double date is a great idea... we'll see you guys at nine."  
  
And with that, both of them left me there... each with some hidden agenda. This night was certainly going to be interesting, and there was no way I could get out of it. Jake's case would have to wait until after tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lamberg," Lalaine greeted me. "You didn't have to get out of the car."  
  
"That's what date's do, remember," I mocked her as we opened my car door for her. "Since, apparently, you bequeathed the date-label on me, I have no choice but to be a perfect gentleman."  
  
"Good... 'cause I just hate your usual self," she laughed. "By the way, you look great. Armani suit?"  
  
"Thank you, and yes, Armani. I aim to please," I smiled, feigning arrogance. "And you, darlin', look absolutely gorgeous."  
  
"Why, thank you... Like you, I aim at to please as well... only I actually go for the kill," she smirked devilishly.  
  
"Oooh, well, I guess I better watch out." Was she kidding me, or was she actually trying to be a flirtatious tease? This certainly wasn't the usual Lalaine, but I really didn't mind it... perhaps she could be a good distraction from Hilary and Frankie who would no doubt be all over each other.  
  
As we finally arrived at Ballistic, I noticed that Frankie and Hilary weren't there yet; neither of their cars were in the vicinity. That was to be expected, though... Hilary always loved to arrive "fashionably late" as she called it. So we headed inside to claim our VIP table. We sat there for five minutes before Lalaine asked me to dance. Seeing that Hilary wasn't going to be there for another fifteen minutes, I accepted.  
  
Lalaine was like a wild fire, dancing as I've never seen her before. She seductively moved, rubbing her body teasingly over mine as she embraced the sensual music encompassing our inhibitions. It was terribly appealing, yet an all too peculiar behavior. Laline certainly wasn't being herself, but why?   
  
"Hey Lalaine," I yelled over the noise. "How 'bout we quit for awhile and get a drink at the bar?"  
  
"Sure," she said anxiously as she rushed over to the bar.  
  
We sat down and ordered our drinks. While we waited for them, I initiated my interrogation. "You know Lalaine, there's something different about you tonight. But, I can't seem to place it... care to help me out?"  
  
"My make-up is different," she answered.  
  
"No, that's not it. Besides, I was referring more to your behavior."  
  
"What do you mean, Lamberg?"  
  
"Your acting a little unusual... you seem wilder, I guess."  
  
"Wilder? No, I'm just feeling good because I'm finally appreciating a friend's company." Lalaine slowly closed in our distance with a sexy smile on her face. "I finally realized what Hilary saw in you," she whispered.  
  
Before I could even reply, she pressed her lips against mine... completely catching me by surprise. I had no choice but to respond as she forcefully deepened the kiss. Even though it wasn't a bad kiss, I wasn't attracted to Lalaine which is why I didn't feel any sparks. So I pulled away before it could go further... I just couldn't lead her on.  
  
As I broke off from her lips, I noticed Hilary from far off, looking at us. She had seen us, and seemed to be paralyzed by the intimacy I had just shared with Lalaine. She stared at me, while all I felt was shame. Her eyes seemed to plead with me, bathe themselves in pain... or perhaps it was just my imagination?   
  
TBC....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger, but not to worry I plan to update this fic soon. My writer's block is gone, my muse is in, and I'm prepared to write more;)  
  
Now, feel free to review, compliment, advise, criticize, anything you wish... it all keeps me going;) 


End file.
